User blog:Deathblade 100/Halloween Special: Werewolves vs Zombies
Okay, this is my 2015 Halloween battle between two legendary horror monsters. Let's start. Werewolves- Flesh hungry beasts; that are cursed to turn every full moon VS. Zombies- Plague infected ghouls; with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and abilities of these two legendary horror creatures. We dissect these creatures strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death as we see which monster is the Deadliest Warrior. Werewolves Werewolves, or Lyncanthropes, were said, in European folklore, to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the meeting of the eyebrows at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low set ears and a swinging stride. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognised by bristles under the tongue. The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though they are most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that they have no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), are often larger, and retain human eyes and voice. Weapons: Werewolves strike with: |-| Mid Range= Claws *6 inches *Bone & Keratin *Blunt |-| Close Range= Fangs *62 teeth *Razor Sharp *Tear flesh and crush bone |-| Special= Lycanthropy *Faster than humans and animals *Stronger than a human *Enhanced senses *Will turn back into a human once moon has set Zombies Zombies, also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death or infection, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. Weapons: Zombies overwhelm their prey with: |-| Mid Range= Hands *7 cm (diameter) *Unrelenting grip *Immune to pain |-| Close Range= Teeth *Non stop biting *Full force of jaw bone *32 teeth *Spread virus |-| Special= Horde *Can number into the millions *Overwhelming numbers *Home into living beings *Hive mind X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Werewolves: Zombies: x400 On a full moon, a piercing howl filled the air as a pack of three werewolves move towards a rundown warehouse looking for food. The Alpha orders his pack to split up to cover more ground. As one of the wolves moves towards a door, a strange shuffling sound came from inside the building. As the werewolf moved backwards, the door burst apart and a group of 200 zombies emerged. The werewolf quickly swings its claws at the nearest zombie, puncturing its skull and piercing its brain. A few more strikes cut down a further six of the undead. x6 The werewolf notices the rest of the horde heading towards it and it starts to withdraw. As it moves, a zombie grabs hold of the creature and holds it down as the rest of the horde slowly starts to disembowel and dismember it. Notes Battle is 400 zombies vs 3 werewolves and will take place at a full moon. Voting ends on the 31st of October. Votes must be more than simple sentences and must include paragraphs and correct punctuation and grammer. Category:Blog posts